


Kitchen Sex

by justthehiddles



Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: At a summer BBQ, Chris gets a little frisky in the kitchen.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112429
Kudos: 35





	Kitchen Sex

“Babe!” Chris’s voice called out over the din of conversation and music playing in the house. Most of the guests were on the back porch or in the pool. The only traffic into the house was people going to change in swimsuits or use the restroom.

You turned and smiled as Chris made his way towards you. “Honey?” you responded. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your lips.

“We are out of cut veggies.” 

Your brow furrowed. “Already? I thought I cut plenty.” 

Chris gazed at you through his impossibly long eyelashes. You were so jealous of your boyfriend’s eyelashes. “Scott and I maybe have used some as projectiles.” he confessed.

“How many?”

Chris squinted at her. “All of them.” 

You sighed. “An adult child, that is what you are.” Chris followed you towards the kitchen only to be interrupted by Scott popping his head into the house.

“CHRIS!!” he yelled, startling his brother.

“AH!” Chris yelled. “Damn it, Scott!” 

“Cannonball contest. You in?” Scott hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

Chris glanced over at you expectantly. You pushed him towards the door. “Go, I will take care of it.”

“Love you, baby.” He kissed your cheek while stripping off his tee and running out to the backyard.

You busied yourself chopping up the remaining vegetables and enjoying the music and the muffled splashes and laughs from outside. Life didn’t get much better than this.

“Miss me, babe?” Chris growled in your ear from behind, his body wet and cold against your back. 

“Chris!” you shrieked. “You are fucking freezing.” You pushed at his shoulder, doing little to move him away.

His beard tickled your neck. “I can think of one way to warm me up.” His fingers slipped inside your bikini bottom, teasing your folds. 

“Stop!” you hissed, his finger slipping inside of you. “Someone will see or hear.”

“Not if you keep quiet and stay behind the counter.” Chris fumbled with his swim trunks. “What happened to my adventurous girlfriend?” 

“She.. ah…” you moaned as he pulled your bottoms to the side and pushed inside of you. 

“You’re so tight, babe.” Chris purred into ear. “And wet. Does it turn you on knowing that any moment one of friends could see us.” He thrust hard into you, your hips pressed into the counter, hurting every so slightly. “My cock buried inside of you.” 

You leaned over the counter, allowing Chris to thrust even deeper inside of you. As Chris pounded into you, small whimpers and moans escaped your lips. Your release teetered close. 

“Chris?” Scott called out, thankfully from the door. 

Chris thrusted into you and covered your mouth, continued to pound you into the counter.

“Scott? What you need, bro?” You moaned as you could feel your orgasm washing over you.

“Just wondering what keeping you. Everyone’s waiting on you to play beer pong.” You thanked the gods Scott did walk in at the moment with your mouth wide open as you came around his brother’s dick in the kitchen.

Chris grunted as he spilled into you. “I’m coming!” he yelled or rather moaned. 

He breathed heavily and slumped against you. You overheard the door shut and Chris removed his hand. He pulled out of you and tucked himself back into his swim trunks. You readjusted your bottoms and quickly tossed the veggies onto the plate. Chris gave your ass a quick slap.

“Let’s go play some beer pong.”


End file.
